To Change
by RebelSeeker01
Summary: Liz and Tess travel back to 1999 to try and change their future, will destiny prevail or will their future repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

**To Change**

By Latina Rebel 720 of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by Latina Rebel 720, who does not own Roswell.

Roswell, New Mexico  
2001  
Pod Chamber

"Are you sure about this?" Tess Harding asked, "I mean, do you even know what you're doing?"

"I'm positive. And we have to do this." Liz Parker told her

"But, maybe there's another way."

"What other way is there?" she demanded, "Alex died, Max is on the verge on dying…Isabel and Michael ran off somewhere, Maria…Maria doesn't know what the hell to do anymore. We have to do this."

It was true; everything was such a mess. Alex Whitman had died, people thought it was suicide. Max Evans, he had gotten terribly sick. The cause was unknown. Isabel Evans and Michael Guerin ran away, no one knew why though. And Maria DeLuca was in bad shape because Michael left her. The only ones that were okay were Liz and Tess, and Jim Valenti and his son Kyle were all right too. But they were terrible debt.

Tess held her stomach, "I-I Guess. But,"

"We can discuss this later, okay, but we have to go now." Liz looked at the Granolith; "you have to stay strong,

Tess. I know, lately that you have been a little softer; but you need to pull it together."

"Let's go now." Tess laid her hand on the Granolith's blue shield and Liz did the same. It sucked them in; it vibrated and blasted off

Roswell, New Mexico  
1999  
Back of the Crashdown

Tess and Liz appeared. They opened their eyes and looked around

"It worked." Tess whispered

"I had my doubts, but it worked out great." Liz said, "Let's walk around to the front."

They walk to the front of the Crashdown

"So, how does this work?" Tess asked

"We can't see out past selves. No talking to them or any contact. If we do, both past and future cease to exist. So, basically, I have to stay outta sight. You can go around wherever because you didn't arrive yet."

"So, am I supposed to do this all by myself?"

"No, not really, I'll be giving you some instructions and you will be doing it…I'll be around to help you."

"Should I go in now?"

"Uhm, yeah, here's what you say, you have to tell her that-"

"I think I know what has to be done."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the UFO Center later."

"No, I'll be waiting out here for you."

"Whatever. But, I still don't know about this. I mean, don't you want yourself to experience Max?"

"Of course I do, but I can't."

"How do you have the strength for that? I mean, don't you want to experience your love with Max? I sure as hell would want that."

"You will."

"But you won't."

"Is that your concern?"

"No, well, yeah, but what I don't understand is: how come it doesn't bother you?"

"Just go inside and make sure I don't get shot. Either that, or you save me and mindwarp me so I don't remember."

She then took a deep breath and walked into the Crashdown, head held high. She passed a past Max, Isabel and Michael and resisted the urge to smile at the alien youth. She had one purpose and she was not going to be distracted by them. She quickly walked to the counter and sat down. She was listening to a bit of past Liz and past Maria's conversation

"Oh, and Max Evans is staring at you again." Maria had told Liz

Tess had to block the rest of that out…she so did not wanna hear that. Liz and Maria walked behind the counter and saw Tess.

"Hey," they both said

"Hi." Tess said

"Are you new here?" Maria asked

"Uhm, yeah, yeah, new gurl in town."

"I'm Maria DeLuca."

"I'm Liz Parker."

"Tess Harding."

The two shook hands with Tess, I wish this was how it would have been, she thought, I guess now it can be.

"Maria, that table over there, is waving their menus around like a surrender flag. I think they need to order now." Liz told Maria

"Ugh," Maria then rushed over to the people leaving Liz and Tess alone

"Can I get you anything?" Liz asked

"I need to tell you something really important." Tess said

"Okay, uhm, shoot."

Tess took a deep breath, "What I'm about to tell you will sound very crazy. But it's all true. You can't tell anyone what I tell you. Okay?"

"Kay."

"Okay, uhm aliens right, aliens are on earth. There's more than four…but I only know of four at the moment. I'm from the future and I need your help. My past self, or your time…ugh, well me at your time will be arriving at the end of the year, anyways, me, Max Evans, Isabel Evans and Michael Guerin are aliens."

"Woah, like from-"

"Antar. They don't know who they are but they know that they are aliens. They don't know why they're here and why, but they know that they are aliens. Uhm, when I come, I show them everything and things go into place."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that. No, uhm, here's the thing, Max Evans can heal. And you get shot and he heals you and you Maria, Alex Whitman find out. Kyle Valenti and Jim Valenti soon after. The problem is: we have to prevent that."

"So, I have to die?"

"No, no, no, I won't let you die. I can heal too. I'll fix everything, but he can't save you. I will and after that I'll make sure you don't remember it. You and Maria and Alex and Kyle and Jim can't know about us. Your lives would be in complete danger."

"So, you don't have to heal me, why don't you make sure I don't get shot instead?"

"I was thinking about that, but I'm not – I just don't know."

"When do I get shot? What happens?"

"Well, you see those two big chunky guys?" Tess jerked her head to the two truckers

"Yeah."

"Okay, they break out into a fight about money or something and one pulls out a gun and you get caught in the cross fire."

"Oh my god,"

"I give a couple seconds. Now, I want you to walk over to Max's table and make sure that they have everything they need. I want you to stall. And by you staying by him and Isabel and Michael, you'll be safe. Go. Now."

Liz nodded and walked to Max and started talking

Tess stood and walked out of the Crashdown and met up with Liz

"Done." She said

"Did the gun go off?" Liz asked

"Uh-uh. Not yet; but you're safe. I made you do talk to Max and Isabel and Michael."

Liz's attention seemed to fly away, "Oh my god!"

"What?" Tess started to turn around

"No! Don't turn!" Liz grabbed Tess' arm, "I think you just showed up."

"What! NO! I show at the end of the year!"

"Doesn't look like it. That was definitely you I saw go in the Crashdown."

"In the Crashdown! Liz! We gotta get her – me outta there! You'll think it's still me and-and! Liz!"

"Relax! WE have to stay calm!"

"This is bad! And neither of us can go in there to get them both out!"

"There has to be something we can do."

"That's it! Yes! I just got an idea! Come on!" Tess grabbed Liz's arm and dragged her to the back of the Crashdown

"What are you gunna do?"

"Use my powers to make sure that the bullet goes into the wall instead of you."

"Excellent idea!"

Tess poked her head in the door and watched her past self sit at the counter, "shit." She barked

"What?"

"I sat at the counter."

"Uh-oh. What are you gunna do?"

"I don't know. Max won't know me enough to heal me. He would for you but not a stranger. He wouldn't know me."

"Get inside Max's head and show him who you are. If you get shot, it'd be better than I would cuz then I wouldn't find out. But since you're already an alien, it wouldn't matter."

"True. Let's see what I could do."

Tess concentrated on Max

She was in his head in one try  
She sent him images and emotions of him and her  
She made him see and feel their love she made him see the Pod Chamber  
The prom  
Their child  
Their laughs and smiles  
Destiny…

She let herself slip out of his mind, "Okay," she whispered, "I did what I could."

"Now mindwarp me into forgetting you."

Tess nodded and concentrated on Liz's past self and deleted her memory of their encounter, "okay with that too."

"Great. Now all we can do is watch."


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the Crashdown

Past Liz walked to past Tess and then went behind the counter, "Hello."

"Hi." Tess said

"Uhm, can I help you with – have we met?"

"Uh, no, we haven't. I'm Tess Harding."

"I'm Liz Parker. You new?"

"Oh yeah, my dad and I just moved here. We were actually planning on coming here later on, but, things just happened."

"Hmmm, what does your dad do?"

"He's a military consultant and he kinda bosses them around in a way."

"Oh, sounds kewl. So, uhm, you'll be living here now?"

"Yeah, being new sucks."

"Oh? Have you done this before?"

"Only all the time. My dad's job takes him and me everywhere. Italy, Rome, Ecuador, Spain…etc. It really is a hot experience cuz I meet a lot of people everywhere I go, but it's also a bad thing cuz I leave everyone I meet."

"Oh, that's true. But, on the bright side, you get to see a whole lot of people."

Tess sighed, "Yeah."

Out back of the Crashdown

"I think I'm gunna be sick." Tess said

"What happened? Is the baby acting up?" Liz asked

"No, that is just so corny. I mean, look at us."

Liz looked in; "I know what cha mean."

"I guess it looks odd because we're not used to talking."

"Maybe. But as long as we can change stuff, everything will change."

Back inside the Crashdown

The two big, chunky guys broke out into a fight

"Uh-oh." Tess stood from her chair and walked around next to Liz, ready to take cover

"Uh-oh is right. I have to stop them, they're scaring the customers." Liz was ready to walk to them when Tess grabbed her arm

"Are you crazy! Never ever get in the middle of a fight."

One man took out a gun and pointed it to the other  
Everyone screamed and ducked, the majority ran out

Liz and Tess froze to their spots

The trigger was pulled and the other countered with a punch. The gun's direction was detoured and headed straight to Tess and Liz

"DUCK!" Tess pushed Liz to the floor

The bullet rushed into Tess' stomach and she fell to the floor next to Liz

Outside

"OH MY GOD!" the two shrieked

Back inside

More screamed and ran out

Max rushed up and ran behind the counter as Maria screamed; "Call an ambulance." He ordered and she rushed off.  
He knelt down to Liz and noticed that she was trying to help this other girl, a girl that felt strangely familiar.

"Liz, go help Maria stay clam." He told her

Liz nodded and ran to Maria

Max took Tess' hand and cradled her in his arms, "Look, I don't know you, you don't know me, and I'm going to help you. But, you have to trust me. Look at me," he caressed her face, "look me in the eyes…don't go to sleep! Open them!"

Tess struggled to open her eyes, and barely succeeded

"Good, now, please, let me in," he ripped her shirt open and placed his left hand over the bullet hole wound and concentrated on them

Once done…he let her go and Tess opened her eyes widely

"You-you fell, broke ketchup and spilt it all over." He stood, "Please, don't tell anyone." He ran out of the Crashdown

Tess sat sternly to the floor; she used her powers to fix her shirt, making sure that there were no blood stains, no rips and no holes.

She then stood

Outside

"Make Maria forget you, we forgot about her." Liz said

Tess nodded and made Maria forget

Inside

"Tess!" Liz ran behind the counter, shocked to see her standing, "Oh my god! Are you okay!" she squealed

"What? – Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay." It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell that Tess was preoccupied. She stared at the Crashdown's entrance/exit with intense eyes

"Oh, thank god!" Liz hugged Tess, "I mean, you were practically bleeding to death! You were – Tess, you were bleeding. Where are all of the bloodstains?"

Tess blinked vigorously and then turned to Liz

Outside

"You should make me forget about that." Liz said

"I don't need to. Because she, uhm, I, uh…past me will." Tess said staring at the two

Inside

Tess concentrated on Liz. She was in her head in two shakes. She searched around to find what Liz had seen.  
She came to it in seconds. She found images of the whole shooting…she picked out the ones where her getting shot and deleted them permanently. And she let herself slip out

Liz blinked, "Well, I want to go check on what's-left-of-the-customers."

"Okay."

Liz smiled and walked away

Tess bent down to the far wall; her placed her hand on it and stood, dragging her hand along the wall. She concentrated on the molecules in the wall and made a dent in it.

"The bullet." She realized in a whisper. She placed her hand on where the wound was and searched for the bullet's remains and urged them together, reforming it and it flying into the dent she made without a sound. She removed her hand and headed to the back door

Outside

"Holy crap!" Tess and Liz jumped up frantically

"Hold up!" Tess said, "she won't come this way. She'll think better of it."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"It would look suspicious if she left the back way. Trust me, I know how I think."

Inside

Tess made a 180.

She walked out of the Crashdown's entrance/exit saying bye to Liz on her way out

Behind the Crashdown

"So, uhm, what happened to us once uhm," Tess struggled to find the right words

"Once we accomplish what we set out to do, we just disappear. The people we are now, cease to exist."

Tess' eyes opened wide, "WHAT!" she snapped

"I told you about that."

"You never said anything about disappearing!"

"We don't stop living. Our past selves become us. Just how we are now changes. Everyone alive in our time changes. Every person born will change." She explained

Tess held her stomach, "But what about those of us who aren't born yet?" she asked hopeless and sad

Liz frowned, "I don't know what will happened to him, and I'm really sorry that it might end like this."

"He won't exist."

"Maybe. But maybe he will."

Tess shook her head, "Doubtful. If no human knows, we won't deal with the skins, Nacedo won't die, Max won't bother with the memory retrieval, and he won't remember me. No Prom kiss, no laughs, no tears, we won't get close, our son won't exist," she was frantic, her eyes were full of unsheaded tears and her head shook side to side as she spoke her words and once she finished her head was bowed

Liz took Tess' hand and said with soft spoken words and sincerity:

"No Alex dying, no Max getting sick, no deadly virus, no running away by Isabel and Michael, no stress, no debts, no baby sickness…"

Tess looked up; her tears were now streaming down her face, "But what if,"

"It'll all work out fine. And you'll know what we came here to do was completed when it's done."

She sniffed and wiped her tears away, "Where are we gunna stay?"

"I don't know. We might not need to stick around."

"True."

Random Street

Past Tess is walking down an alley and an arm suddenly gabbed hers

She was so tempted to drop kick whomever it was; and she was glad that she hadn't when she saw it was Max

"God," she breathed, "you scared the hell outta me."

"You can't tell anyone about earlier." He ordered

"Oh, about that-"

"Maxwell!" someone called

Tess and Max turned to the dead end part and there stood two people. Michael and Isabel

"Michael, Iz, I can explain," Max said quietly

"The hell you can!" Michael roared

"Max! What you did was inexcusable!" Isabel yelled

"You're endangering us for a stranger!" Michael shouted

"Woah! Are you saying what I think you're-" Tess was very suspicious

"We're-we're not from around here." Max said, "and I saved you…I don't know why though. I just knew that I had to."

"Where are you from?" she asked smiling

"Why are you smiling!" Isabel yelled outraged

"Where are you from if you aren't from around here?" she asked

"We don't know." Max said softly

"So what are you saying? You're an alien?" she laughed out

"That's not funny!" Isabel thundered

"Yes, we are." Max answered sadly

"OH my god!" Tess yelled

"Another one freaks…" Michael mumbled

"Oh my god! Max!" Tess jumped on Max and held him hard in a hug, "You have no idea how long I've been looking for you!"

"Holy shit! She's been looking for us!" Michael yelled

"No! No, I'm an…I'm…we're all the same." She said and let go of Max

"What? No, you're lying." Isabel said

"Am I?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes, you are!" Michael and Isabel yelled together

"Okay, fine, check this out," Tess closed her eyes and concentrated on their minds. She decided to make the three of them see the Pod Chamber…the destiny book…their love for each other…Michael and Isabel…Max and Tess…everything alien…

And she was out

"OH MY GOD!" the three gasped

Max looked at Tess, eyes soft and rough

"Maxwell," Michael said

"Max," Isabel said warningly

Max grabbed Tess' shoulders and kissed her long and hard

He sent her flashes  
Him seeing things about them at the Crashdown  
What he thought about with the Prom  
What he saw about their child  
His now love for her

She showed him her coming out of her pod…  
Meeting Nacedo  
Growing up with no one  
Traveling  
Searching for Max and co.  
Dreamwalking to find him  
Mindwarping  
Zapping  
Healing  
Trying to decode the book  
Destiny

They parted slowly

"Max," Isabel and Michael said warningly

"What is it?" Isabel asked

"She's really one of us." Max said smiling


	3. Chapter 3

"This is it?" Isabel asked

"This is it." Tess confirmed

Tess brought Max, Michael and Isabel to the Pod Chamber and showed them where they were really born  
Tess walked closer to the pods, "Michael came out of that one," she pointed to the one at the far left. Then pointed to the next one, "Isabel from that one," she pointed to another, "Max from that one," and she pointed to the last one, "and I came outta that one."

The three stood in amazement

"This is absolutely crazy, but yet, it's so kewl." Michael said

"That book I saw in the flash, what was it about?" Max asked Tess

"That is called the Destiny Book, I have yet to discover how to read it." Tess answered, "It's uhm, right," she closed her eyes and concentrated on something and a metallic book appeared on her hands, "here."

The three stared at it

Tess opened it and flipped around, "Nothing in it is actually reading material."

"Can we try and read it?" Michael asked

"Sure," she gave the book to him, "not like you'll be able to though. I've spent eleven years on that useless book and still have nothing."

"How about if we connect or something." Isabel suggested

"Connect?" Max asked

"Uhm, Iz and I have been practicing, and we've been connecting a lot lately." Michael said

"Lately?" Max asked

"It doesn't matter what they were doing, or how or why, all that's important is that they can." Tess said, "Which is actually an excellent thing. I can help Max connect and with the four of us, we just might be able to get it done."

"Uhm, let's get into a circle and hold hands." Isabel said

Michael placed the book in the center, closed. The four stood in a circle and held hands

"Breath slowly and make it match everyone else's." Tess said

"And the same with your heart beat." Michael added

They glowed a bright baby blue. The wind began to grow loud…whistling around them. The ray of blue light rushed to the book and it opened. Them to the book and the book to them. Information rushed into their minds, filling them with everything about their past and their _Destiny. _Slowly, the four broke their connection.

"Damn," Michael whispered

"We're the Royal Four." Max said

"We're here for an actual purpose." Isabel said

"We're royalty." Michael said

"Michael is Second in Command, Isabel the princess, still my sister, Tess is queen and I'm king." Max said

The four smiled

"So that's all that's in that damn book?" Tess laughed out, "that's not news to me. I knew all that already."

"We know the way home." Michael said

"That's new though." Tess said

"Should we go?" Isabel asked

"I don't know." Max said

"I think we should save the way home for a rainy day if you know what I mean." Tess said

"I agree." Michael said

"Yeah." Max and Isabel said

Silence over took the four

"Destiny." Isabel whispered

"We're meant to be together." Max said to Tess

"And we're meant." Michael said to Isabel

Max kissed Tess

Michael kissed Isabel

"I guess Destiny is chosen." Isabel said as her and Michael parted

"What else would we chose?" he asked caressing her cheek

"We're the royal family and we'll always stick together." Max said"Destiny prevails." Tess said

"I love you." Max and Tess told each other

"I love you." Michael and Isabel told each other

-

-

-

Max and Tess are walking down the school hall, hand in hand, turning heads as they went. Many jocks couldn't be more angry that Max had gotten the new girl in school. It was their lunch period and they were to meet up with Isabel and Michael, but first, it was their alone time…as Michael had called it: 30 minutes alone and 15 minutes with four for company. Max loved his alone time with Tess…he couldn't ask for more.

They sat down at their usual spot: underneath the oak tree, in the nice shade. Their conversations were always good. Whether it be a debate or jokes…maybe their past…it was all good talk and they enjoyed the other's company.

"So, later, you up for a movie?" Max asked her

"Sure, why not." She said happily

He lay on the grass and she lay next to him, wrapping her arms around his back and stomach. He brought her closer, making her head lean on his chest. The jocks pop up.

"Evans." One said

Max and Tess sat up

"Drake," Max said, "What do you want?"

"We are gunna talk. Now." He said

Max narrowed his eyes; "I'm busy."

The jock knelt in front of Tess, "I don't believe we met. I'm Drake Zambar."

"Hi." Was all Tess said

Max smiled at this. He liked that she didn't tell him her name…not that he didn't already know…but still

"You're Tess Harding right?" he asked

Tess nodded, "yes."

Drake smiled, "would you care to take a walk with me?"

"Uhm, well," Tess looked to Max, "We were kinda in the middle of something."

Drake looked at Max, "Evans, after school, 3 o'clock, we gotta have a little chat."

"Sorry, I'll be with Tess at that time. I don't have time." Max said casually

"Make time." Drake said, "I'll see you at three." He slapped Max on the shoulder

The jocks walked off

"You're not gunna go meet with them are you?" Tess asked worriedly

"If I don't, I'll be nicknamed wuss or something. Don't worry, it's nothin I can't handle." He smiled at her

She smiled faintly, "Just be careful."

"Definitely."

---

A little later…

"We should go meet up with Izzy and Michael." Tess said, calming down from their laughs

"Yeah, okay."

They stood and brushed themselves off and walked to the quad

"There you are!" Michael said removing his arm from around Isabel's shoulders, "I was beginning to worry." He said a little bit on the sarcastic side

"So, what's up?" Isabel asked, "I saw the jocks around you two before, and I was gunna go see what happened, but then I remember Michael's rule so I backed off."

Michael smiled, "That's a good girl." He patted her head

Isabel raised an eyebrow, "Anyway, what happened back there?"

"Uhm, Drake decided it's my turn for the wuss call." Max answered

"Oh, killer." Michael said

"What do you mean: wuss call?" Tess asked

"It's just something that the jocks do. Sort of like the game chicken." Michael said

"Chicken is when you see who backs out first on something dangerous. Like a drag race to the end of a cliff.

Whoever stops first is a chicken." Isabel added

"Drake and his friends made up the wuss call. They challenge you into a fight. And don't back off until someone's on the floor bleeding." Michael said

"They usually give you an invitation for the wuss call because they want something of yours." Isabel said, "Usually, a par of sneakers, a jacket, a par of Tims, or a girl."

"A girl?" Tess questioned

Isabel and Michael gave an uh-oh look

"No, Max has lots of Tims…and a lot of good jackets…and sneakers too." Isabel said

"Don't worry Tess, Drake could never hurt me." Max said

"Yeah, Maxwell would never let Drake spill his blood. And it won't be over until it happens…so,"

"Max, you're not gunna go." Tess said

"Don't worry, if worse comes to worse, I'll use some other … thing to hurt them…" Max said

Tess glared at Max; "I don't want you to do this."

"Trust me, I don't either…but I have to if I wanna make sure I keep my name outta the wuss column."

"So what if you get called a wuss…at least you'll be a safe and smart wuss." She argued

"Relax," Isabel told Tess, "Max isn't one to get beat up."

"Maybe cuz he's never been in a fight." Michael said

"That could be why." Isabel said

"Thanks for the support." Max said sarcastically

"I'm coming with you." Tess declared

"No, you stay at your house and I'll pick you up for our date." Max said

"I want to make sure you'll be okay."

"Tess, I'll be with him, I'll make sure that he comes to you in tact." Michael said

Max grinned at Michael, "See, I'll be fine."

Tess frowned, "Fine."

The bell rang

"I guess it's off to class." Isabel said

The four stood and walked back into the school

Tess wasn't happy. She didn't want Max to get into any fight because it's a game that the jocks play. No matter what they told her, she knew that this was because of her. The jocks were just mad because Max had her and they didn't even had a _chance_. Well, that was too bad. It wasn't Max's fault that they wanted to be together…it was the choice of their hearts… If those jocks hurt him, they would regret the day that she _did _come to Roswell.

-

-

-

"Maxwell, relax, the jocks won't do you in." Michael promised Max

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about Tess." Max admitted

"Why? Did Tess get a wuss call? I don't think the jocks do that to the girls." Michael said

"No she didn't get one, she wanted to come to make sure that nothing happened."

"There wouldn't be anything that she could do though."

"I know. But she wanted to be there with me, which would make the fight worse. I wouldn't need to be in the fight cuz I'll be declared a wuss when my girlfriend shows up to be my backup."  
Michael laughed, "you know, I honestly didn't think about that."

"But I did."

"Well, let's just go to the field and deal with them now. With the rules, it should be a two on two cuz I'm your back up."

Max nodded and the two headed to the field

"Here's the wuss now." Drake Zambar called

"Drake, Imma be Maxwell's back up." Michael said

"You want to be a part of the wuss call?" Drake asked

"I'm not a part of it, I'm the back up. Those are the rules you know."

"Rules are meant to be broken Guerin. No back up! It's a one on one."

"You can't change the rules like that!" Max yelled

"Sure I can. I made the game, so I make the rules. And I say, no more back ups."

Max and Michael glared at Drake

"Fine, I'll be watching." Michael said, "Just make sure your men do the same."

"No problem." Drake said, he looked to his jocks and they all backed up, "See, not a problem."

Michael nodded and backed up as well

"Okay, let's get started." Drake said, taking off his football jacket and tossing it aside; he then took off his black turtleneck sweater off and tossed it aside as well

Max took off his long sleeved, v-neck sweater and tossed it to Michael

Drake lifted his fists

Max stood there…motionless

"You should probably put your hands up, Evans, it might help you defend yourself." Drake said

"I'll fight the way I fight. Just worry about yourself."

"Oh, okay, in that case, the person –no matter which, you or me- that gets their blood spilled first, cannot go and tattle. You say you ran into a wall or something, got it."

"Got it. Does the same apply for you too?"

"Yup. But don't worry, that won't happen."

"Oh, I think it just might."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Drake put his guard down

"Because of this!" Max pounced on Drake, pushing him to the ground

"Get him the fck off me!" Drake called to his jocks

The jocks jumped to Max  
Michael then lunged to the jocks

Tess and Isabel just _happened _to be passing by and screamed at the sight of Michael and Max in a fight

The two rushed to the fight and tried to pull Max and Michael out

"Tess! Iz! Get away!" Michael yelled as he punched the jaw of one of the jocks  
The jocks seemed to have backed off when they saw that Michael nearly killed a jock with one punch, they practically ran off, leaving Michael pleased with himself…the jocks were really at the bleachers…they still had a clear view of the fight

Drake and Max, however, were still at it

Michael kept the girls at a good distance and made sure that Tess wouldn't try and get to Max

Drake threw a punch, and Max countered with a thrust kick. Drake grabbed Max's foot. Max hurled himself onto him, causing Drake to fall. Max's other foot slammed into Drake's jaw, bruising his skin and causing it to bleed  
Drake tried to get out of Max's hold, but failed. Max punched Drake's cheek hard, then grabbed his throat roughly, lifting him in the air. Drake gasped for air, "Okay!" he choked out

Max dropped Drake with no consideration that he may harm him

The jocks rushed back to Drake, helping him stand and carrying him away

Max sighed and wiped his forehead with his arm, removing some sweat

"Max!" Tess yelled

Michael let her go and she ran to him

"Oh my god! Max! OH! Thank god you're okay!" she grabbed him into a hug and held him tightly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Michael wrapped an arm around Isabel's shoulders. Izzy wrapped an arm around his waist. He kissed her neck, and the two exchanged smiles

Tess released Max to take a look at him, "OH!" she squealed, "Max! You're bleeding!"

Max looked to Michael, to see if she was just exaggerating. Michael nodded, which meant, he was indeed bleeding, "Where?" he asked

She ran a finger around his eye and the swollen eye that was once there that was red where it was supposed to be white, healed. She smiled, "No where."

He smiled back, "Thank you." And he kissed her, "Wanna go for an early date?"

"First, you have to put your shirt back on…" she paused and then laughed: "not that I don't like to see you shirtless."

Max smiled, "I guess I should go take a shower too…"

Tess' nose scrunched up slightly, "Yeah," she nodded

"I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Kay."

He kissed her forehead, "See ya then."

She smiled and her and Isabel walked off

"Where do you plan to take her?" Michael asked

"I am going to take her to _Galaxy 7_." Max answered

"Do you even _knoe_ how to dance to that kind of music?" Michael laughed out

"No. But I bet Tess does. She could teach me."

"She _could_. But _will_ she?"

"I'm sure she would."

"Whatever. Just go and clean up." Michael pushed Max lightly

Max smiled

Michael tossed him his shirt, "GO!"

"I'm going." Max put his shirt back on and ran to his house

Michael smiled and walked to his apartment


	4. Chapter 4

It was 7:30 at night and Max was on his way to Tess' house

He wore dark blue, baggy, jeans…they weren't thug looking…baggy to a point, his shirt was a tight black shirt, short sleeved and not v-neck, he wore his blue Tims. He held his leather jacket over his shoulder… The fall air was chilly at night and he wanted to be able to keep her warm if she was cold…with or without his jacket. His other hand holding a bouquet of flowers…carnations and wild flowers 

He smiled as her house came into his view…he stepped on the porch stairs and approached the door. He rang the doorbell. He moved his jacket on his other arm…right where his arm bends

The door opened after a few moments

A man stood there…practically glaring at him

"Hello Mr. Harding." He said and extended his free hand to him

The man looked coldly at his hand and then –with a lot of hesitation- accepted

He stepped away from the entrance, "Come in."

Max smiled and then entered

"Tess should be down in a moment." He said and walked to his living room

Max followed, looking around; "You have a beautiful home, sir."

"Thank you." Mr. Harding paused, "Please, make yourself comfortable." He gestured to the seat in front of him,

"Tess takes quite a while to get ready for anything. Everything has to be perfect with her. If one strand of hair is out of place she'll lock herself in her room until she likes the way it looks."

Max laughed, "That sounds a lot like my sister."

Mr. Harding nodded, "And what was your name again?"

"Uhm, Maxwell Evans sir." He paused, "But Max is okay too Mr. Harding."

"Do you plan on working?"

"Yes, of course."

"How are you grades Max?"

"They're as high as grades can get."

"Tess' grades have never been below and A+ I want her to stay away from those who never work hard."

"I'm a very hard worker sir."

"I'm a very serious person Max, Tess can be the same way…she takes things serious and never anything lightly…how are you?"

"I'm not wild sir. When I'm told to do something, I can give you my word, I'll do it."

Mr. Harding nodded, "Why Tess?"

Max shook his head slightly; "I don't understand what you mean sir."

"Why do you want to date Tess? I'm sure you can have any gurl you wish, why do you want Tess?"

"I feel a connection with her sir. I feel like I've known her my whole life. I guess I want to know her more than I feel like I already do."

Mr. Harding looked to the stairs, "Ah, here she is." He stood and walked closer to her

Max looked up quickly and stood and walked to her

"Hey, dad…Max." Tess smiled and continued down the stairs

"You look beautiful."

Tess blushed slightly, "Thank you…you look good yourself."

Tess was wearing tight –not really tight- faded blue jeans –that's a style ppl- that were like bell bottoms…she wore white air sneakers and a baby blue shirt that had sleeves that came to her elbow that said _Foxy _in silver glitter in the center of her shirt. Her hair was blow dried –straightened- and of course she didn't even look like she had make-up on

"Oh these are for you." He handed her the flowers

"Oh, thank you Max, they're beautiful." She gladly accepted them and sniffed in the wonderful scent, "Lemme go put these in water." She then left the room

Max and Mr. Harding resumed their seats

"Nice move Max." He said

"What do you mean?"

"She loves wild flowers…not to mention the carnations…"

"Oh? I had no idea."

"How many girlfriends would you say you had?"

"Uhm, actually, I've never dated."

"What do you really expect from her?"

"I'm just want her to have a good time."

"What do you want?"

"To have a good time also?"

"You're grades are high you say, how is your behavior?"

"Like I said before, if I'm told to do something, I'll do it."

"Are you responsible?"

"Very."

"Reliable?"

"Extremely."

"If I ever see her crying over you Max, I give you my word, you will regret it."

Tess returned, "Dad," she said warningly, "I hope you're not badgering Max."

"I can assure you, I am not, I am simply asking him very easy questions." He answered as-a-matter-of-factly  
Tess smiled, "Did he pass your 'test'?"

"So far so good."

Tess nodded and Max stood

"It's been very nice meeting you and talking with you Mr. Harding." Max shook his hand

"Likewise Maxwell."

Tess took Max's hand, "Let's go."

Max smiled and then the two walked to the door, closely followed by Mr. Harding

"Have fun. And hope to see you again Max." he called

They smiled to him and then left the house and then headed to Galaxy 7

-

"Sorry if he asked too many questions Max." Tess said as the two entered the club

"It's okay. He just wants to know who his daughter is going out with." Max said with a smile

Tess smiled and the two sat down

"Anything to drink?" the waitress asked as she approached them

"Cherry Coke with lime please." Tess said

"The same." Max said

The waitress nodded and walked away

"Can I ask you a question?" Max asked

"You mean besides that one?" Tess laughed out

"Okay, I guess more than one…"

"Sure, of course you can."

"Uhm, your dad, is he…"

"As far as I know, he's human. He adopted me as soon as I entered child services. It was actually quite strange…but hey! Whatever ryte?"

"He was strange to you?"

"Well, yeah, sort of, cuz he was there and wanted me as soon as I was brought in…I don't know. He just really wanted to bring me into his home. I found out that he lost his wife that was pregnant with a baby gurl, so I always thought that was why."

"Hmmm…that does make sense."

"Are you suspicious of my father?" she asked a little offended

"No, it's just that your safety is now my responsibility and I wanna make sure you're safe."

"So the person that I spent eleven years with is suddenly an evil person?"

"Just to take precautions…you can never be too sure who you can trust."

"So you think he's out to get us!"

"No, that's not what I said, I just want you to be safe and be careful."

"But you think he's evil."

"No, not at all." He paused, "Does he know?"

"No."

"You've never talked to him about wanting to meet your parents?"

"Never cared. If I was left in the desert it made me know that I wasn't wanted so I never bothered."

"True. I've never thought of it that way. I'm glad he found you then. How many times have you moved?"

"I've been everywhere. I've been across the world and back ten times." She laughed out

"Is English all you can speak?"

"No. I know a lot of languages. Spanish…Italian…French…you name it, I know it."

"That's kewl."

Tess nodded, "I guess."

"Why is it that you went around the world?"

"My father's job takes us everywhere. He works as a military consultant."  
Max's eyes opened wide

"Don't worry," she said, "I said military…not FBI." She smiled

He smiled too, "You can never be too sure."

"I guess not."

"Is it me, or is this music too loud?"

Tess laughed, "I dunno wat your definition of loud is…"

"This! Is loud."

Tess laughed a little more, "Then I guess it's loud."

"Wanna dance?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask."

The two stood and walked to the crowed dance floor

Tess watched Max's movement with amusement, "Max," she laughed, "You don't know how to dance to reggae do you?"

Max stopped, "Not really." He paused, "Can you teach me?" he smiled

"Well, uhm, there's nothing to it. Just make your mind become the music I guess. Just make your body move to the beat…uhm…here…" she placed his hands on her hips and her hands on his shoulders, their bodies came close…

"Now what?'

"I really can't say follow my lead cuz guys and gurls dance different but I guess there isn't much of a difference…" she paused, "I have a better idea." She leaned into him and they kissed, the two parted, "That was so much easier.

That should have worked."

"Who cares. It felt good."

Tess laughed, "Of course it did."

"But seriously, teach me."

"I did."

"Tess," he said warningly

"Max," she smiled, "I did." She paused, "Just dance."

She started her 'moves' and he did as well

The music started pumping louder and louder…it's sound piercing their ears and not really caring…well the speakers WERE right there…

-

Max and Tess sat back at their tables as the waitress set their drinks down

"You look tired." Tess commented as she sipped her drink

"Me? Tired? Nah." He sighed and took a long slug of his drink

Tess laughed, "Whatever."

"You wanna go again?"

"Uhm, I'll let you recuperate first." She smiled

After a little while longer he stood, "I'm done resting. I wanna put my new dance skills to the ultimate test."

"Alright." She stood and they walked back to the dance floor and once again resumed their spots right in front of the speakers and danced close…

Midnight

Max and Tess were walking to her house

"I had a great time. Thank you so much Max." she said as their fingers intertwined their hands together

"I had a great time too. I hope to do this again." He said

"Oh, yeah, definitely."

They approached her house and stepped on her porch

Tess looked at the empty drive way, "My dad's out. Probably went to the military base or something." She shrugged

"You're gunna be alone?"

"Yeah."

He nodded

She opened the door with her key and swung the door opened, "I won't be if you stay with me."

Max smiled, "Your dad won't mind?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

He laughed, "Okay then."

The two stepped in and settled in her living room

She turned the TV on, "Friday night and movie on."

Max smiled, "What are we gunna watch?"

"What do you wanna watch?"

"Whatever you want."

"I haven't seen Ten Thing I Hate About You."

"Hey!"

She laughed, "It's just a title hun." She kissed his cheek

"Just put it on b4 I decide to shut it completely." He smiled slyly

"Ooh, and wat would we do if it were off?" she asked innocently

"Hmm…how about a preview?"

She tilted her head, "Whatever floats your boat."

He raised an eyebrow; "You want me to rock Ur boat?"

Her mouth opened wide as did her eyes, she then smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Be my guest…" she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on top of him

"Mmmm…"

He kissed her neck and she rubbed on him slightly…the two kissed…

$$$$$

Outside

Two figures were walking around in the shadows

"There's one thing that I'm having trouble understanding." One said…

They stepped into slightly dimmed light and it turned out to be Tess and Liz

"What is it?" Liz asked

"Well, my past self's dad, it's Nacedo, but he's human." Tess said

"Are you sure?"

"Well, no, but it kinda turns out that way. And How come Tess doesn't know about him? She says he's human."

"No, she said as far as she knows." Liz corrected her

"Same thing."

"I don't understand why we're still here."

"Yeah, I thought we would be gone by now."

"Something's not right."

"Or we really have to do something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but we have to figure it out soon." Tess paused, "We can go to Isabel's and talk to her."

"We have to keep the ppl who know about us, limited."

"Yeah I know, but I'm really tired…and kinda hungry… we can't go anywhere without someone realizing who we are."

"We'll go later." Liz compromised, "I want to make sure Max is there."

"Okay fine, have it Ur way."

Later  
2 A M

Liz and Tess made their way to the Evanses after knowing full well Max was there. Tess heaved…and her knees gave way, she then fell.

"Tess!" Liz turned to see her on the floor and she knelt down quickly beside her, "Oh god!" she tapped Tess' face lightly to wake her up

Tess' eyes were closed and her breathing was rapid

Liz looked up to see the house across the street, well in her view, "It isn't far. And I think his parents aren't home…" she mumbled to herself. She lifted Tess up and dragged her across the street, "Damn, I'm so glad she isn't heavy…" she mumbled with mild sarcasm

Once they arrived on the porch she knocked on the door

After a moment the door was answered by Isabel

"Liz Parker? I would've thought u had a bed time or something." She rolled her eyes


	5. Chapter 5

"Can it Iz." Liz shot back. She really was in no mood for her rude comments…at this time her and Isabel weren't close…at least in her time they were kinda close

"Oh my god!" Isabel saw Tess, "What the hell did you do to her!"

"I'll explain later. Are your parents home?"

"No."

"Then help me bring her in."

Isabel took Tess' other arm and the two brought her to the couch. Isabel shut the door with her foot as they walked

"Max!" Isabel called

"Yeah?" he called back

"Get your ass down here!"

"Coming!"

And he did…he ran down the stairs shirtless, his shirt in his hand…he was working out

"Max! Put that damn shirt on!"

Max scrambled with his shirt, "What happened?"

"Take a look!" she said half-frantic and half-pissed

"Oh my god!" Max rushed to Tess' side, "Tess! Are you okay!" he knelt down beside her and took her hand

Isabel looked to Liz, "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything." Liz answered as her eyes narrowed

"Iz! Stop!" Max ordered, "Get a wet wash cloth! She's sweating! Get a blanket too!"

Isabel rushed off

"God," he breathed, "what's wrong."

"Max," Liz said as she knelt beside him, "there's something I need to tell you."

"Not now. First tell me what's happened to her. God, I was with her less than twenty minutes ago."

Isabel came back with a blanket over her shoulder and a wet wash cloth with a bowl of warm water. She placed the bowl on the coffee table and the blanket to Max's free hand

Max wrapped the blanket around Tess' body and the wash cloth to her forehead

"Tell me Liz." Max said softly

"I know you're scared Max," Liz started, "But I guess I should start with, that isn't the Tess you know. And I'm not the Liz you know."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Isabel yelled

"Izzy, please, don't yell, we have to hear wat she has to tell us."

Liz sighed, "Tess and I are from the future. We came to the past to change things. That day at the Crashdown when Tess got shot, that was supposed to be me…we had to prevent me from finding out that you were aliens. The reason why we had to do this was because we had to stop all the events that followed. Such as: Maria DeLuca, Alex Whitman, Kyle and Jim Valenti from finding out. Alex died…Michael and Isabel ran away…Max got a terrible alien virus, Kyle and Jim had money problems and Maria was practically going crazy. We had to stop everything that in our time happened. So we decided to just prevent the whole shooting period, so when Tess showed up, everything would make better sense and wouldn't be a problem. She was supposed to show at the end of the school year but she showed up sooner than we thought. Tess and I are not allowed to see our past selves, if we did, both times would cease to exist." She paused and took a deep breath, "Max from my time and this Tess had gotten real close, and if Tess left the whole world would end."

"You still didn't answer our question." Isabel said, "Why is she like this?"

"I'm getting to that…you see," Liz paused, "She's pregnant."

"P-p-pregnant?" Isabel stammered taken aback

"Yes." Liz answered

"With my child?" Max asked

"Yes." Liz repeated

"Oh my god," he said in a sigh; he caressed Tess' cheek and kissed her forehead, "either way she still is Tess."

"Just cuz she's pregnant doesn't change the fact that you STILL didn't tell us wat's wrong with her." Isabel said

"Well," Liz sighed, "alien pregnancies last a month for one thing…her time is almost up-"

"Then why isn't she showing?" Isabel demanded 

"I don't know." She answered, "Anyway, her baby cannot survive in this atmosphere. It's suffocating him-"

Max looked up at Liz, "Him?"

Liz smiled faintly, "She's having a baby boy."

Max smiled, "I'm gunna have a son?"

Liz's face went down, "Here's the thing: the baby's dying. And soon Tess would too."

"I don't understand." Max shook his head; "Does this mean that we can never have children?"

"Take this." Liz handed him a thick pamphlet of computer paper duh with writing on it

"What's this?"

"The translation to the Destiny Book." Liz said

"We already know what's in the book." Isabel rolled her eyes

"Iz, she doesn't know that. She came from the future, remember?" Max said

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes again

"Impossible." Tess choked out

Max turned his head to her quickly, "Tess, are you okay?" he took her hand and intertwined their fingers

"I guess." She answered and opened her eyes slowly, "What did you do to the Destiny Book to find out what was in it?"

"We made a connection and we read it." Isabel answered

"We?"

"Max, you, me, and Michael."

Tess' eyes opened wide, "That's ALL we had to do!" she said exasperated, "Great! I could've done that!"

Liz smiled faintly, "So then why are we still here? I thought for sure we'd disappear if we gave them the translation."

Just then the doorbell rang and Michael and Tess walked in

"Holy crap!" Liz jumped in front of Tess –the future one- and blocked her from past Tess' view

"What are you doing here?" Michael demanded

"Michael," Max stood, "She's from the future."

"Bullshit."

"We used the Granolith." Liz said

"The Granolith?" Tess questioned, "What the hell do you know about that!"

"Hold up, we'll get to asking that," Michael placed his hand to stop Tess from jumping to Liz, "We?" his eyes narrowed to Liz

"Me and Tess."

"Uhm, I've never time traveled." Tess rolled her eyes

"Not you, you, your future self."

"I don't believe you." Michael and Tess said

Tess walked closer to Liz and tried to look behind her

"NO!" Liz practically pushed Tess back

Tess raised an eyebrow, "Parker, we were on good terms, what's up with you."

"I'm not the Liz you know. And in my time, we're not so close."

"Then why the hell would you and my future self come to the past together? Hmmm, I can answer that one: because your lying."

"Look, you and my time's Tess cannot c each other because if u did then both times selves will cease to exist. Just like I can't c my past self."

"Yeah, sure." Tess walked passed Liz and saw future Tess, "Hmmm…still here."

Future Tess and Liz exchanged confused looks

Liz shook her head; "I don't get it."

"Who told you about the looking at each other thing?" Future Tess asked

"In our time, Max's future self came to me and told me about that."

"Why would he come back to our time for?"

Liz made an uh-oh face, "Because…well it doesn't matter. What matters is-"

"Is we try to finish what we started."

"Exactly."

"And what is it that u started and need to finish?" Michael asked

"Forget that," Tess said and knelt down in front of F Tess and next to Max, "What's wrong with you?"

"Uhm, I think we should keep what's up with me limited to some ppl. I dun wanna tell everyone. Besides, Max already knows, I don't want you both to know." F Tess answered

"Well, I guess I should trust myself then." Tess laughed out

F Tess smiled, "Yeah, it's always good to trust yourself."

"Tess," Liz said, "I have a question for you."

"Uhm, okay, shoot." Tess said

"Okay, uhm, your father, he's-"

"Human. As far as I know."

F Tess and Liz shared a glance

"Maybe Nacedo took that guys form." F Tess suggested

"Maybe. But maybe he's kept it from her." Liz said

"Maybe Nacedo killed the guy that really looked like that and did some funky thing to make it his base form."

"He could do that?"

F Tess shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe."

"Woah!" Tess said and raised her hands, "What are you trying to say about my father?" she paused, "Dun tell me you guys are suspicious of him too!"

"Uhm, well, in my time, our so-called-father is really…" F Tess let her voice trail off

"Is _really_?"

"An alien."

Tess laughed, "Sure chica, the man that I spent eleven years with is an alien from another planet."

"Tess," F Tess said, "I'm dead serious. Just think about it, he's never let you close to him, he's never allowed you to go many places…why else would he let you go out with Max?"

"I'm not following you."

"He knows that Max is the king…he knows that you're the queen…what? Suddenly he says you can go out with someone that you've just met?"

Tess' expression went down, "Why would he keep that from me?"

"I don't know. In my time, I know about him…but in your time I don't think he-"

"No, I don't think he knows that I'm an alien." Tess said, "He tested Max. He doesn't trust him."

"What do you mean?"

"And another thing, I've been out with other guys…maybe not a lot but I've been out and he's gave them each tests. And if he didn't like their answers he kicked them out."

"Yup, sounds like Nacedo." F Tess laughed

"I seriously think he doesn't know that I'm an alien. But what would happen if I told him about me?"

"Don't!" F Tess said fiercely

"Why not? I trust him with my life and he wouldn't endanger me."

"I said don't. I know better Tess. And in my time, he's no good."

"Tess?" Liz asked, "What haven't you told us?"

F Tess sighed, "I guess I should tell you." She paused, "Nacedo made a deal with Kivar. And I never listened to him…and that's why the skins attacked because they were angry that I wouldn't agree to their terms. I wouldn't return home and hand over Max, Iz, and Michael to him."

"Nacedo made a deal? Why didn't you ever tell Max!"

"Because it wasn't important. Besides, Nacedo was dead! It didn't matter any more. And it's not like Max cared about what I said anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Max asked, "Of course I care about what u say."

"Yeah, you do now. But you in my time…well you're nothing short of an ass. You're selfish, self-centered, obnoxious and you don't even take time to think about your decisions."

"But I love you, why would I ever act like that?"

"In my time, you really couldn't care less about me. When I came to Roswell, I was completely shunned and none of you ever talked to me. I was an outsider. The only one that really talked to me was Kyle and he was dead scared of me at first…for duh, obvious reasons."

"Kyle?" Isabel asked

Kyle Valenti was – now – a very caring jock…he was the outsider of his athlete friends because he was so nice and kind and courteous to everyone. He never wanted to be a part of the wuss call clan. He stayed as far away as possible from Drake Zambar… Kyle was the captain and if he said something to them – that's how it went. Period.

"When Nacedo died, him and his father kinda brought me into their home… In our time," she looked to Liz, then back to Max and co., "Jim Valenti and Kyle know about us and Kyle was healed because he was shot…that was wat brought the two in. And they are like the family I've never had. And when Max got sick, we had to keep him away from his family because his sickness was alien; so the Valenties allowed me to have him in our home to take care of him."

"Is this after or before you became pregnant?" Michael asked

"After. So both Max and I weren't in the best shape. Him with his virus and me with the atmosphere problem."

Max looked to the floor, "Were you serious when you said I never cared about you?"

F Tess frowned, "Yes."

"Then why would you allow me to make love with you?"

"Because I loved you."

"But-"

"I love you Max, and in your time, you are so much better than how you are in my time. Don't change Max, please, don't change."

"Tess," he paused, "Uhm, would it be too much to ask if…if I could feel uhm, my – our – your son?"

F Tess smiled, "Uhm, yeah I guess you can."

Liz stood from her seat, "I'll wait in the kitchen for awhile." She looked to Michael and Isabel, "Michael, Iz, would

you care to join me."

It really wasn't a request. She was trying to get them out of the room to leave Max, Tess and future Tess alone

Michael and Isabel caught on and left to the kitchen with Liz

F Tess struggled slightly to sit up straighter

Max smiled and sat next to F Tess

Tess then sat next to Max

Future Tess lifted her shirt slightly and an orange hand appeared and glowed brightly; "Just lay your hand on top of

his."

Max nodded and placed his right hand on the baby's right hand; "Wow. He feels so active."

"He is." F Tess assured with a laugh

"Does he kick a lot?" Tess asked

"Only if he wants something. He likes me to eat baked ziti for him…he loves the Italian food." She laughed out  
Max and Tess smiled

"Uhm," Tess paused, "would it be weird if I-"

"You can feel him too. It shouldn't be THAT weird…" F Tess smiled, "go ahead."

Tess smiled, "Thank you."

Max removed his hand and Tess leaned over and laid her right hand on the baby's

"Would she confuse him?" Max asked

"Maybe. But he probably thinks I grew an extra arm." F Tess laughed she then paused as Tess removed her hand,

"But now we have something serious to talk about."

"Like what?" Max asked

"You two have to wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?" Tess asked

"Don't rush into anything. Stick to a movie and dinner…and little dates…don't jump the boat."

Max and Tess nodded, "We'll wait."

F Tess nodded, "Good."


	6. Chapter 6

In the kitchen

"So what is the real reason why you came to our time." Michael demanded as he paced around; he stopped to glare at Liz

"I told you. To stop certain events from happening." Liz answered casually and annoyed

"Why do I have a feeling that isn't true."

"That's your problem."

"Well it can become your problem."

"Then we'll wait until it does and then you can see wat happens."

"Is that a threat!"

"So what if it is."

"You better watch it Liz! You don't know what we're capable of!"

"Don't I?"

"Nah, you don't!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah!"

Liz stood, "Try me."

"Don't tempt me."

"Go ahead."

"Hey!" Tess stepped in, "What the hell is going on!"

"Tess!" Michael backed off

"What the hell is up?"

"Michael seems to think that he can kill me with his powers." Liz answered casually

Tess looked to Michael

"I didn't say that!"

"I didn't say you did." Tess agreed, "Iz," she looked to Isabel who was sitting on a chair watching, "you weren't gunna stop them?"

She shrugged, "He can kill her for all I care."

Tess gave Isabel a look, "Iz,"

"Well, I don't!"

"And besides, she's gunna cease to exist anyway. It wouldn't hurt anyone…" Michael said innocently

Tess smiled, "Still. We can't. So we won't. And please try and keep it down. Tess needs to rest. She's REALLY tried. Imma go and see if I can cook something for her." She then walked to the fridge and started to take stuff out

"You know what she wants?" Michael asked

"No. But I know what I like." Tess laughed out

"Where's Max?" Isabel asked

"Keeping her company."

"Is it weird for you to see him with her? Aren't you jealous that he's not paying ANY attention to you?" Isabel asked

"No. Not really."

Isabel raised an eyebrow

"Okay, maybe a little. But she's me, so it isn't like he's cheating on me."

"Didn't she say he doesn't care about you?" Michael asked

"That was his future self. He's changed. She said that he has." Tess answered

"But how do YOU know that he won't BECOME that?" Isabel asked

"I love Max, and if he changes, he changes. I'll love him just the same."

Liz smiled, "Glad u feel strong for him."

Tess smiled, "I love him to death and even then, I'll still luv him."

Isabel smiled, "Your love his strong and true."

Tess smiled wider, "Yeah, thanks." She waved a hand over two bread slices, toasting them to perfection and quickly adding butter with Tabasco Sauce. She then waved a hand over a mug of water, warming it up. She placed a tea bag in it and stirred with a teaspoon, "Okay, Imma go and see how Tess is doing now." She walked out with the plate with toast and the mug

Isabel sighed, "We should leave the three of them alone, ryte?"

"Yeah, it'd be best." Liz agreed

Michael and Isabel sat

As did Liz soon after

In the living room

Tess set the food down on the coffee table, "Feel any better to eat something?"

F Tess shook her head, "No thanks."

Tess nodded

"But you have to eat something." Max said, "When was the last time that you has anything?"

"I don't know. But I'm really not up to eating." F Tess answered

"I have a question." Tess said, "Now that you aren't under pressure with Liz here to listen and all: Did you go along with the deal? Just out of curiosity."

"No of course not. It was just ironic that once I did become pregnant, we found out about the Granolith being able to take us home and then I remembered the deal, but I didn't know what to make of it."

Max nodded, "But you never were against us?"

"No, never."

He smiled, "The there isn't a problem."

"Oh, but there is."

"What?" Tess and Max both asked

F Tess frowned and her eyes glistened, "I'll never be able to tell my Max that. I'll never be able to tell him that I love him."

"Hey! I have an idea!" Tess said after a long, awkward, silent moment

"What?" Max asked hopeful

"Why don't we use OUR Granolith to bring you back to your time?"

F Tess frowned, "No, because if we did, then you won't be able to come back to your time. And then you wouldn't change and…well it would be this big mess."

"We'll take the chance." Max said, "You have to tell your times Max the feelings you have."

"No," F Tess shook her head; "It's too late."

"It's never too late." Tess said

"I can't go back."

"Come on, don't you want to tell Max that you love him and-and that you're sorry it would have to end like the way it did?"

"There would be no way for you to return to your time."

"So?"

"Both of our times wouldn't exist. Hence: none of us would happen."

"I'm sure we would come to earth eventually."

"Maybe we can find a way for the Granolith to work a two way." Max suggested, "After all, we decoded the book when you couldn't." he said to F Tess

"True. But I doubt the Granolith could be THAT useful. I mean, if we make it do the time travel and it manages the two way…then you wouldn't be able to go home."

"We don't want to go home." Max argued

"Are you sure about that? Have you asked Isabel and Michael and Tess? Or is that just your opinion?"

Max looked to Tess; "You wanna go home?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, it's home. Ryte?"

"Max, we can't use your Granolith." F Tess said

"Maybe there's another way!" Max said happily

Tess and F Tess looked at him like he was crazy

"Perhaps you didn't hear me." F Tess said, "The Granolith is the only mode of transportation for going home and time travel. Only good for ONE time."

"But what about the communicators?" He asked, "Maybe we can use them for something. We can read the translation that you gave us, review it and see what we could do."

"Hey, that's a good idea. I think the communicators can be used to go home and we can use the Granolith to go to the past for Tess and then come back to our time." Tess said

"What do you think?" he asked

"I think," F Tess paused, "we might just be able to pull it off."

Max and Tess smiled, "Okay."

Max picked up the translation, "Lemme go over this and see what we can do."

"Ooh, we can get a computer nerd and make him help. And then delete his memory about the whole thing." Tess suggested

"Good idea."

"Who do we know?"

"Alex Whitman is mad good with comps." Michael said as he, Isabel and Liz reentered

"You should stay clear of Alex and mindwarps." Liz said

Liz and F Tess exchanged a look

"Yeah, definitely, stay away from him." F Tess agreed

"Why? Mindwarps are perfectly safe." Tess said

F Tess looked to Liz, "Well, they ARE very safe."

"But if it were to wear off, we don't want him to know the secret." Liz fought, "And besides, what could possibly so important for you to involve someone?"

"Can I PLEASE kill her?" Michael whined

Tess smiled, "No."

"WHY?" he whined harder

"FOUND IT!" Max jumped up, "Look!"

Tess rushed to sit down beside him. She took the translation. He pointed to words, "It says that the communicators, if put in sync with the sun, they can make like a sound of a beacon and that should send an electrical force down to earth, causing the ones making the connection to go home."

"There's another way to go home?" Michael asked hopeful

"Yeah. I guess this I like a back up if the Granolith doesn't work. So yeah, we can. But right now, we're not." Tess said

"Who cares of we're not going now! The point is that we CAN!"

Max and Tess smiled, "True."

"Okay, but what does Alex Whitman have to do without anything?" Isabel asked

"Well, we were gunna see if he could help us out with something." Max said

"The Granolith can be used as a-" Tess stopped

"As a?" Isabel and Michael said

Liz looked to Tess, "OH! Sorry." She then walked out of the room

"I'll go keep an eye on her." Max said and stood

"Okay." Tess said

Max kissed her forehead and walked out

"We want to go to Tess's time so she could do some unfinished business."

Isabel's eyes went wide, "Go to the future? As in see-our-future-selves go to the future?"

"Well, I guess you could."

"Great. Let's go." Michael said

"It's not as easy as it sounds." F Tess said

"What do you mean?" Isabel and Michael asked

"Well, for starters, the Granolith can do only ONE trip. You'd be stuck in my time. And when the thing that you went do to is completed, you disappear."

"But maybe we can come back." Michael said

F Tess shook her head; "It doesn't matter."

In the kitchen

Max and Liz sat across each other

In silence

"So, you and Tess look good together." Liz said breaking the silence

He nodded, "Thank you."

She looked awkwardly to the floor; "You wouldn't knoe this. But in my time, we're very much in love."

He looked to her, "That's your time."

Back in the living room

"Uhm, I appreciate everything you guys are doing for me, but now, I'm extremely tired. If it's okay, I'd like to rest." F Tess said

Isabel and Michael nodded, "Okay." Then they left

Tess nodded, "Please, eat something. U need all the strength that you can get. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." She then left the room

F Tess then drifted into a sleep

Tess, Isabel and Michael went into the kitchen

Isabel and Michael each took a seat on either side of Liz

Tess sat next to Max

The two held hands and exchanged smiles

"How is she?" he asked

"Tired. But she's okay." She answered

He nodded, "What are we gunna do about the…uhm…the task we must do for her?" he tried to talk in code

They didn't want to clue Liz on anything

"Well, as far as we knoe, we can go. But that would also mean we might not be able to come back." Tess answered

Max nodded, "So wat are our options."

"We don't have any." Michael said

"Yes we do." Isabel said, "Either go and be stuck or stay and feel terrible for the rest of our lives."

"There's one thing I don't understand." Liz stated, like she wanted to get in on the conversation. As if she knew wat they were talking about. The four looked at her, she sighed, "When the two times see each other, there's a side effect. Both times selves cease to exist. Like, both Tesses shouldn't be here because they saw each other."

The four raised an eyebrow

"Was that supposed to make sense?" Michael asked

"Tess from your time and Tess from my time couldn't make contact of any kind. Not touching, no talking, absolutely nothing." Liz said

Max nodded, "We get it."

"But then why were they able to make any contact?" Isabel asked

"Because they did something wrong to the Granolith." Someone said

The five turned to the doorway and there stood Max, Isabel, and Michael

Max, Tess, Isabel and Michael stood

The four faced the three

They stared at each other in the eye, daring the other to make a move

The Max standing at the doorway, looked to the Isabel and Michael that were standing next to him and jerked his

head to the living room

Isabel and Michael nodded and walked away

"Max?" Liz asked walking passed Max, Tess, Isabel and Michael

"Liz." He said and walked to her

"Max, I think we should go get Tess." Tess whispered

"Yeah, I think so too." Max whispered back

Max and Liz hugged

"I've missed you." He said

"Ditto." She said

Tess raised an eyebrow in disgust, "Let's go."

"Why did you leave?" Max asked Liz

"To change."

"Maxwell," Michael reentered the room, "found her."

Max looked to Michael and nodded. He let go of Liz and walked out of the room

Max, Tess, Isabel and Michael watched in confusion

"We should have left when we had the chance." Isabel said

The four walked out of the room following Max and Michael

The living room

Max knelt down beside Tess and caressed her face

Max, Tess, Isabel and Michael entered the room quietly

Tess awoke slowly

She stared at Max

He smiled

"Max," she whispered, "How?"

"I told you I'd find a way."

Max cleared his throat, "Uh-hem."

Max and Tess looked up, "Max, Tess, Isabel, Michael, this is the Max from my time. And Isabel from my time."

She smiled, "and Michael too."

Isabel and Michael walked to Tess and sat beside her

"Why did you come to the past for?" F Isabel asked F Tess

"We wanted to stop a lot of events from happening." She answered

"What did you change?" F Max asked, "And what time are we in?"

"1999." Michael said

F Max looked to Max and co., "1999." He repeated, "Then why is Tess here?"

"Because I came earlier than I was supposed to." Tess answered

"Nacedo" F Max said, "Where is he?"

"There is no Nacedo." Tess said

"The man we know as Nacedo is human." F Tess said

"How?" F Isabel asked, "That's impossible."

F Tess shrugged, "I don't know. He looked pretty human to me. I think we should look into it."

F Michael nodded, "I agree."

"So," Michael said, "this is what we'll look like in the future."

"Not really." F Isabel said, "You shape your own future according to how you want to live. Don't look at us and say that's how we have to look. Do wat you want to do when you want to do it."

F Max looked to F Tess, "I've missed you."

F Tess's eye glistened in the light; "I've missed you too."

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment and all," Tess said, "but didn't you say that to Liz?" she asked offended

F Tess gave a hurt look

"Of course I missed Liz too. I thought something happened when the two disappeared." He said in defense

"It's okay," F Tess said, "I know how big your heart is. Of course you can miss more than one person. Even if the other people are female."

"See," F Max said, "that's what I love about you. So understanding." He kissed her forehead

"Hey, where'd Liz go?" F Isabel asked looking around the room

Tess gave Michael a look, since he was last next to her

"What! Don't look at me!" he yelled in defense, "I didn't do anything!"

"I didn't say you did. I just looked at you. Why you got all jumpy? Guilty conscious?" Tess smiled

Michael laughed, "Killing or getting rid of someone and having a guilty conscious are two different things."

Tess laughed, "Uh-huh."

"We should look for her." F Max said, "Something could be wrong."

F Tess looked to the floor, "I'm sure she's fine."

F Max looked to her again, "We can never be too sure."

Max rolled his eyes, "How can you even be like that!" he roared and stormed over to F Max  
He grabbed him by the collar and lifted him in the air and threw him to the wall

"What are you doing?" F Max asked

"I'm giving you what you deserve!" Max then punched F Max in the face, "Tess is pregnant over there and all u can do is worry about Liz!" Max was outraged and he kept punching F Max

"WHAT!" F Max roared

He punched Max down to get him off

Max jumped back to F Max, "How could you do that to her!"

"Tess!" F Max yelled as he pushed Max off him again. F Max walked to F Tess, "You're pregnant?" he asked


	7. Chapter 7

"Tess," F Max repeated, "why didn't you tell me?"

F Tess frowned, "It's not like you cared."

"Of course I care."

"Yeah, sure, when Liz is gone you care."

"That's not fair."

"Yeah, it's NEVER fair when you don't get your way."

"I think we should leave you guys alone to discuss whatever you need to talk about." Tess said tugging Max's shirt

"I agree." Michael and Isabel said

"Well I don't." Max said, "The last thing that we are going to do is allow HIM to stay with her alone."

"Max, he's you." Isabel said

"No! I'm not like that! I love Tess! I would NEVER break her heart the way HE has."

F Tess laughed, "Even your past self knows you're a jerk."

F Max walked to Max, "You have no idea what I went through in my time. You know what you are right now? Huh? Do you? You're a child! A child!"

Max gave no reply. He stood there, just staring at F Max

"Why aren't you saying anything? Oh, you probably dunno what TO say."

"No. I just don't want to waste my breath on someone like you."

"You know, you want to go at it with me. All right, fine, let's go." He paused, "Meet me outside. Man to man. But are you MAN enough to do it?"

Michael grew angry, as did Isabel and Tess…and everyone else in the room as a matter of fact

"Alright. I'll be there." Max said, "Just be sure that there's a MAN to meet me there."

Michael resisted the urge to laugh in future Max's face. But then settled for saying something mixed in with a fake

cough, ":cough: You, tell 'em, Maxwell. :cough:"

"Max, you don't need to prove yourself to him." Tess said

"Oh, I know I don't. But he wants a fight. I'll give it to him."

F Tess sighed, "Max, when will you ever learn to bight your tongue."

F Max turned to her, "What are you talking about?"

"You always wanna fight. You always have something to say. Why can't you just leave things as they are?"

"I'm fighting for-"

"Your enormous ego?"

"Tess,"

"Look Max, all I wanted from you was to tell you that I love you. And I wanted to tell you that I was going to have your baby." She paused, "And I knoe that you couldn't care less about me, but I had to tell you anyway. Our past selves were even gunna help me come back to our time so I could tell you that. That's ALL I wanted. I just wanted to see you and tell you that I love you…I just wanted you to love me back…I just wanted you to love me…" she began to cry

F Max knelt before her, "Tess, you know I love you. I care about you more than anything else in this world. I love you more than I love myself. And now, god, now we're gunna have a baby."

"No." she shook her head, "We're not."

"What do you mean?"

"Soon, we're gunna disappear. This isn't our time and we cannot go back either. Our son won't exist."

"Our SON?"

She sighed, "We were going to have a baby boy."

"Then why did you come to the past for? Why would you want to change the way we are?"

"Look at what you have become Max! Look at yourself! You've changed! You're not the man that I fell in love with anymore. You're someone else. You're someone that I've never met before. Look at your past self. He's so much gentler than you are. His hands are soft as are his eyes…you however, do not own those qualities anymore. You're hands are always dry…and your eyes are so cold…it pains me to look at you."

"I love you Tess, and now knowing that you don't feel the same for me hurts."

"Think about how I felt. I remember when you used to make love to me and each time you loved it more. It's isn't like that anymore. You don't look at me…and see me. You just look at me as some girl that you used to do."

F Max sniffed as his eyes filled with tears, "Tess,"

"No Max, I don't want to hear it."

"Please, god, I'm sorry. I love you Tess. I love you. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you. I'm sorry for never truly appreciating you! I should have paid more attention to you when you needed me. I should've seen the signs that you had when you got sick. I was such a fool to not see that you were pregnant! God! Please, Tess, forgive me."

F Tess began to tear up and soon her tears feel from her eyes to her cheeks, "You know that I could never stay angry at you." She laughed

"You forgive me then?"

"Yes."

He kissed her passionately on the lips

F Michael and F Isabel exchange smiles…they began to disappear

F Max and F Tess parted and smiled

"I love you." They told each other…

Their intertwined fingers began to disappear

"That's what she had to do." Tess realized, "She wouldn't disappear because they needed to make amends with each other. She had to tell him she was pregnant and they had to forgive each other before they could go."

Finally, the future Royal four disappeared

They were free

Max wrapped an arm around Tess's shoulders. He kissed her forehead

Michael then did the same with Isabel

"Where do we go from here?" Isabel said

"We live our lives." Came Max's reply

A shrilled pitch scream over took the silence

The four turned to face a horrified Liz

The each raised an eyebrow

"Why the hell did you scream?" Michael asked

"Where did they go?" she asked

"They disappeared." Tess answered

"And now I think you should too." Michael said

"I don't know why I'm still here. I think I need to do something with Max since I couldn't before."

Max made a face, "Like wat?"

"Don't you wanna-"

"Hell nah!"

"Hey, uhm, Tess," Michael whispered

"What?"

"Since our future selves disappeared, and she's still here, she doesn't matter."

Tess laughed, "You really wanna kill her don't you."

Michael smirked, "Just a little,"

Tess gave him a look

"Okay, a lot."

"Be my guest."

Michael raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Really."

Michael walked closer to Liz, "Okay, this won't hurt unless you make it hurt."

Liz started to back off

"You know," he said, "on second thought. I want it to hurt." He lifted his hand to her

A light appeared and shot to her stomach, killing her without fail

Her body disintegrated into a pile of dust

Michael nodded in satisfaction and turned to Max, Tess and Isabel

"Very impressive." Came a voice

The four looked up

And there stood Mr. Harding standing above Liz's ashes

"Dad?" Tess questioned

"I'm not your father Tess. I'm your protector. And from what I've seen, you need not any protection." He paused,

"As I'm sure the future has told you that my name is not Edward Harding. It's Nacedo."

"We were told that you were evil." Max said

"And I promise you, I am."

The four backed up

Nacedo smirked

"Why did you lie to me all this time?" Tess asked, "I mean, you never told me that you were an alien."

"You forget that you have lied to me as well." Nacedo said

"But you KNEW that I was an alien! I didn't know that you were one! How could you make me live like that!"

"Tess, calm down. It was merely for your protection. I lie only if it protects you. So I lied."

"But you just said that you are evil." Max said

"Correct."

Then-"

Max was interrupted with a fireball to the face from Nacedo

"Max!" Tess jumped to his defense, "Just because you raised me doesn't mean I won't kill you!" she lifted her hands to him

"Go ahead. It's not like you're strong enough to harm me."

Tess was getting angrier and angrier by the second

How could he do this to her?

He raised her!

He was her father!

She loved him as one!

And he had the NERVE to hurt her one true love!

Was he mad?

She formed a fireball with her right hand and aimed it at his head

"That won't do any good." He said, "It's too small to hurt ANYONE. You couldn't kill a human with that."

She raised an eyebrow, "We'll see." She concentrated on sending it to him…she wanted it bigger…so she stretched it with mind. And sure enough it did get bigger. She then sent it at him in a wave of anger. Her power was larger than he ever thought it was…

"If you actually told me the truth, you would have trained me…only to make me stronger than I already am!"

"Tess! Don't P-"

And he was dust

"You killed him?" Michael asked

"Yes." Tess answered. She then helped Max stand; "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"Yeah. I'm good too."

"Well, I guess we don't have anything to worry about now." Isabel said, "No human found out about us, our future

is yet to be written, and no one is a threat to us."

"We can finally live without worry now that we have each other." Max said

"We just need to make sure that we'll always STAY together." Michael said

Tess nodded, "We just need to be careful with what we do and we can finally live in peace."

THE END


End file.
